Matchmaking Miracles
by Cheshire ShiroNeko
Summary: Watch as the Generation of Miracles try to make their way out of the mess they created by becoming matchmakers to Kuroko, who became a boy, and Akashi, who became a girl. More info inside. Fem!Aka/Kuro
1. Prologue

**Matchmaking Miracles** ~ a Kuroko no Basuke fanfic

 **Author:** Cheshire ShiroNeko

 **Pairing/s:** Akashi x Kuroko, GoM x Kuroko and various others

 **Summary:** Watch as the Generation of Miracles try to make their way out of the mess they created. How? By becoming matchmakers to Kuroko, who became a boy, and Akashi, who became a girl.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko's Basketball, sadly. But Christmas is coming near! The anime's on my list ^_~**

 **Warning:** Rated T for some words. Genderbend, Teiko days

 **Notes:** Nothing. I'm just listening to the full song of Akashi and Kuroko's duet song. I'm not joking either. So review and tell me what you think?

* * *

oOo **Matchmaking Miracles - Prologue** oOo

The unknown identity of a being looked blankly at Kuroko tetsumi, who waved goodbye at the Generation of Miracles and Momoi. Apparently, Tetsumi wanted to buy a new released book on library, which happened to be the sequel of one of her favorite books, and tried to see if it was good as the previous volume of the novel.

Then she narrowed her eyes when the rainbow-haired group save Akashi (who was busy typing something on his laptop) and Kise (who was crying for his unlucky today, again, today) laid down on their beds at the same time with a happy, reminiscing smile on their faces.

The four people except Akashi were thinking of what happened today.

 _"You all go and make Tetsumi hug you from your back or get ready to clean the entire gym all by yourself tomorrow plus double the training."_

Except Kise, the Generation of Miracles had succeeded in making Tetsumi hug them from their back.

 _I know this is interesting_ , she thought as her long, silky white hair flowed with the early evening's breezy wind, _with four individuals, namely Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi and Aomine Daiki, are in love with someone who is even below average in one look. However, they are defying Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsumi's fate for a long time now, so it's time to put everyone and everything in its place..._ she smirked. _...with some punishments to bestow, of course._

 _Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Midorima_ , she snapped her fingers and everything seemed to sparkle. _Good luck in making Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsumi fall in ove with each other. Or shall I say..._

The girl's smirk widened.

 _Akashi Seira and Kuroko Tetsuya?_

* * *

 _ **1\. Akashi isn't in love with Tetsumi... yet. But he did initiated the 'hug Tetsumi' because it's, what he thought, could boost the team's moral because Aomine's starting to skip practice. Yes, he knew the four GoM are in love with Tetsumi.**_

 _ **2\. Kuroko in this fic was originally a female and Akashi a male, but because of.. you know it already.. Akashi became a girl and Kuroko became a boy.**_

 _ **Well? How is it? Review!**_


	2. Chapter 1 - That One Crazy Morning

**Notes:** Heya guys! I'm back! I know I promised to post the first chapter immediately, but it took me a long time to do it, and I want to apologize cause from the looks of the reviews I got, y'all have been waiting for this. So here's the latest chappie, and I hope you'll like it! Thanks for the support btw, keep it coming! ;)

~*~

Kise woke up from his peaceful slumber with a smile next morning. He just dreamt that he and his little sweet Tetsumi have been married with Midorima as the priest, Aomine as his best man (wtf), Murasakibara as the wedding singer (wtf again cause the wedding song is Hey, Daydreamer) and Akashi as the flower girl (wtf again). But he can't be choosy. Not if it meant him marrying Tetsumi. *insert sparkle eyes and heart eyes and heart emojis*

He was humming the particular song while preparing for school. While walking to Teiko he even tried to sing it, earning some sparkling eyes from the passing teenage girls and girls at heart. He noticed it, but decided to ignore them. My heart is already for Kurokochii! He wanted to tell them, but unfortunately he can't. Maybe not yet.

The yellow-haired model opened the door of the Teiko basketball gym with a wide smile. "Good morning everyone!" He greeted with a loud and cheerful voice. Everyone in the gym greeted back with the same enthusiasm and got back to whatever they were doing earlier, whether it be practice or cleaning. And that's how he noticed that his fellow Generation of Miracles and even his beloved Tetsumi aren't even here yet, which is kind of odd since whenever he arrives usually either Akashi, Midorima and/or Murasakibara are already here.

"Hey, Taniguchi." He called out to the leader of the second string players who was mopping the floor. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, good morning Kise. Midorima attended the Medical First Aid Training at the auditorium together with Momoi and said that they would be a little late, Murasakibara got out to resupply his snacks, and Aomine went with him, saying about buying a new magazine. Akashi was doing patrol." Taniguchi reported.

If Akashi hears this, he usually punishes them for 'gossiping', but since all of the GoM are gone, they usually go to Taniguchi to report other members the reason why the first stringers are gone since he's the captain of the second stringers. Their coach only visits them every Friday and it's still Wednesday today.

"Oh." Kise remarked, absorbing the information. Well that makes sense. "How about Kurokochii?"

"Maybe late." Taniguchi replied. "I mean Kuroko did say something about buying some new sneakers today."

Kise scratched his head with a sheepish smile on his face. "Ah yeah, I remember now, hahaha.. Well maybe I should start practicing now without them.." He said with a down mood (Taniguchi couldn't tell if that was fake or real).

Another second stringer approached the two of them, interrupting their conversation. "Oh there you are Kise-san! Akashi-san gave me this for your training regimen. Akashi-san said you should at least finish half of this by the time they arrive or else you would receive something you wouldn't want to accept, or somewhere along those lines. By the way, good luck Kise-san!" He said and then vanished just as fast as he arrived.

Taniguchi chuckled a little from the other second stringers enthusiasm and patted Kise's left shoulder. "Well, good luck Kise. I think we should start our own training now or else Captain will kill us." He said and then ran off to the rest of second stringers and led to start their training (from hell).

Kise just threw a wrinkled, fake smile to them before looking at the paper that was given to him. After reading what was written there, he paled. He should have expected this.

Murasakibara and Aomine arrived at the gym only to see Kise (and some other players) almost puking their guts out. While Aomine found it amusing and laughed at the scene, Murasakibara offered the players water and some snacks for a quick break (since Akashi isn't there) but they immediately got back to practice after less than three minutes. Aomine laughed harder when he saw Kise almost crawling to the bench, asking for some water.

To which Murasakibara complied, ignoring Aomine's loud laughs. "Here you go, Kise-chin."

Kise immediately grabbed the water bottle and drank the contents empty from just three large gulps. "Thank you... Murasaki.. bara.. Hah.. One more.. please.."

The violet-haired giant wordlessly gave Kise another bottle, to which the latter drank half of it before pouring the rest of the contents to his head. "Oh, that feels good."

"HAHAHAHA! You should have seen your face Kise, you look like a zombie who just clawed himself from his grave! HAHAHAHA!" Aomine's harsh remark strikes again, making Kise roll his eyes.

"Maybe a zombie, but a fabulous one." A familiar female voice interrupted the indigo-head's laugh. "It's much better than a dark skinned zombie. Right, Ki-chan?"

Now it's Kise's turn to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA! Dark skinned zombie... HAHAHAHAHA!" Kise laughed again, visualizing Aomine being a zombie.

"I don't think Aomine ever need to be a zombie Momoi. He already looks scary for the children." A low and serious but smooth voice said.

Aomine grumbled at the newcomers. "Ugh, Midorima, Satsuki. You should have stayed there longer."

"Harsh Dai-chan!" Momoi said before proceeding to slap her childhood bestfriend with a fan. "Akashi-kun will kill us if we don't start practicing! And besides why aren't you joining Ki-chan?!"

Aomine frowned, caressing the part where Momoi just slapped him. "Murasakibara and I just got here, woman. And can you shut the fuck up? You're too fucking loud!"

"Don't use swear words on a lady, Dai-chan!--"

"I see no lady and you don't care about what I want to say!"

"--And what do you mean by just got here, At-chan is already doing his push-ups! See?" The pink-haired girl answered back, pointing at Murasakibara who was doing push ups at the floor below the ring, which is a little far from the bench.

 _Murasakibara, you traitorous giant!_ Aomine wanted to shout. "B-but he just came here! With me! He even offered Kise water!"

"Still that is not an excuse for you not to start training!"

"I got tired from finding Mai-chan's exclusive magazine, why can't I take a break?!"

"Tell that to the players who were training since we guys have gone!"

"If you want to train, just train there fucking woman! Don't drag me!"

"Of course I had to drag you or our captain will kill you!"

"I don't care if he kills me, just shut your yammering woman!"

Momoi was surprised at what Aomine just said. "What do you mean by 'he'?! Akashi-kun's a 'she'!"

And it seemed to be mutual between her and Aomine. "What, now you're making Akashi a fucking gay?! Akashi is a 'he', woman! I thought you're good at Japanese!"

"Akashi is a 'she' you Dai-chan idiot!"

And that's Midorima's cue. "Uhmm, Momoi, are you okay? We all know Akashi is a male."

"What the hell do you mean, man? Akashi-captain is a girl." A second stringer answered.

Murasakibara and Kise, who overheard their conversation, started to walk to the bench with confused frowns.

Aomine laughed. "You guys just need oxygens in your brain. There are lots of water there!" He said pointing at the bench.

"Why are you making Aka-chin a female?" Murasakibara joined in.

"Because Akashi/Captain IS a female!" The second stringers plus Momoi chorused like pupils from the kindergarten answering to their teacher.

But Kise just laughed at them. Maybe that's just fatigue running through their brains, given that they're not as strong or as talented as the GoM. "Oh really? And after you tell us that Akashichii is a female, you're also going to tell us that Kurokochii is a male?"

The second stringers looked at each other before one of them answered. "Uh, yes? Because they are?"

The present GoM bursted in laughter. Even Midorima couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Morons. Akashichii is a male and his name is Akashi Seijuro and it is Kurokochii who's female and her name is Kuroko Tetsumi!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't really appreciate the thought that you, Kise Ryouta, had made me a lesbian." A sophisticated but cold female voice had said from behind the GoM.

"Yeah. And I am not a girl either." Followed by a deep, male voice, which sent the second stringers scrambling back to their training within just five seconds. Momoi also left the scene and approached the second stringers while whistling.

The four members of GoM slowly turned around, only to see two people, a girl and a boy, wearing Teiko uniforms. The shorter one is a male that has teal-colored eyes and short hair, while the taller one is a female with heterochromatic scarlet-and-gold-colored eyes and long, scarlet hair. Their IDs shouted 'Kuroko Tetsuya' and 'Akashi Seira', respectively.

"Just so you may have forgotten your own teammates, I am Akashi Seira, your captain, and I know no such name as Akashi Seijuro. The one beside me is Kuroko Tetsuya, our Phantom Sixth Man, and not a certain Kuroko Tetsumi." The red-haired girl commented. "And I am totally unhappy about you banging your heads so hard that you made a genderbend for the two of us, but I am amused for the names you picked for our genderbenders. Perhaps you were reading a lot of light novels recently?"

The second stringers were surprised when they heard a loud *BLAG* sound and saw Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta and Midorima Shintarou unconscious on the floor.

~*~

"...fatigue. They just needed some rest." It's what Kise first heard when he felt his consciousness back. He didn't open his eyes yet, but the voice was already a dead giveaway that the owner is a female. The voice was unfamiliar though.

A sigh was heard. "Akashi-kun, maybe you should at least decrease the harshness even for a bit." Said by a male voice.

"Hmph. They just banged their heads. Their training has nothing to do with them losing their consciousness. They trained worse before, Kuroko." A female voice replied.

"They did endure but I think it affected their minds. I mean, they did say that I am female and you're a male."

Kise slowly opened his yellow eyes, hoping that what he, or they saw earlier was just a dream, or a joke. But as his eyes landed on the three people in front of him, he wanted to cry. It wasn't a dream.

Kuroko Tetsumi is still a boy and Akashi Seijuro is still a girl.

They are still Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seira.

Kise decided to close his eyes back while silently wishing for him to wake up. Like, really wake up so that Kuroko and Akashi could go back to their original genders.

Akashi sighed. "Well, I think I should give them a break for a little while. They did deserve it after winning the last game. But that doesn't mean I'll let them slide for that little, not funny joke."

"You're jokes aren't funny either."

"Okay, okay, that's enough bickering. You guys should go or you'll wake them up." The nurse scolded playfully. Both the redhead and the tealhead agreed and told the nurse to inform them once the unconscious GoM have woken up before they left.

The nurse waited for the two of them to vanish from her sight before closing the door of the infirmary and waving her hand, creating sparkles everywhere. She then waved her hand and the beds where Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, and Midorima laid flipped magically, making them fall face flat to the floor.

"Okay ya bastards, I know y'all are already awake so can we please now stand up?" The nurse cheerfully stated, opposite to the four's reaction of falling from the bed magically. The unconscious GoM with the exception of Kise immediately woke up, grunting in pain.

"What the fuck?!" Aomine shouted while caressing his head, who just kissed with the floor. "We're patients, so you should treat us with care!"

"Funny how you say that when you couldn't even treat anyone with care, Aomine Daiki." The nurse said with dangerous glint in her eyes.

Kise's eyes narrowed. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm glad you asked that." The nurse smiled. "I'm Lachesis, the one who decides what your destiny is and what will be, and I'm here to bestow you punishments for defying it."

~*~

A/N: I finally updated~ Sorry if it took so long! Personal matters.

Anyway, a little fun fact about Lachesis is that she's one of the _Moirai_ , or Fates, from Greek Mythology. She's the one who decides how long a person will live (measures the thread of life). She's also the one who decides what will happen in that person's life. I took interest in it because of Supernatural, when there's one episode where Atropos, Lachesis' sister, had shown up. She said then that her two older sisters (Lachesis and Clotho) are much more powerful than her, I researched about it and found Lachesis, who is fitting for this story. I know a little about her so her personality and character will be based by my own imagination.

So guys, do review! Thanks for the support guys!


	3. Chapter 2 - Of Life Threads and Missions

**A/N:** Well it looks like you wanted to read the next chapter already so here it is. Anyway, a little side note about the thread of life/fate is that anything I put here is based on my imagination and might not follow the actual myth so don't get your hopes up. Thanks for all the support and reviews :)

 **WARNING: Language**

More notes at the end of chapter.

* * *

"Lachesis? Who the hell is Lachesis?" Aomine said (more like demanded) as the 'nurse' with pitch black hair and hazel eyes in front of him changed and had an appearance of a lady with blue eyes, white hair with streaks of light blonde, but she still kept the nurse outfit though. She radiated elegance, which contradicted her previous actions earlier.

Lachesis raised her right eyebrow. "Uhh.. Me? Are you a moron? I did introduced myself didn't I?"

"No.. What he meant is, 'what are you?'" Kise said, clarifying the tanned guy's question. "Oh wait, maybe we're just dreaming. Aominecchi pinch me."

The tanned guy stared at the loud yellow-haired guy for a second before rolling his eyes and punching Kise in his shoulder.

"OUCH! AOMINECCHI WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME?!"

"WHAT?! YOU SAID IT RIGHT?!"

"I SAID 'PINCH' NOT 'PUNCH'!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"IT HURTS YOU KNOW- Wait, if I'm hurt so it means... you're true?"

The nurse nodded.

"So.. Kurokocchi and Akashicchi.." Kise slumped down, sitting on the floor with a downcast expression, his bed upside down behind him. Now that he thought of it, the infirmary is pretty big, but he thought maybe because of the amount of students enrolled in Teiko. Also, it's not what he's worried about. If the lady called Lachesis who transformed in front of him is true, then Akashi being a girl and Kuroko being a guy did happened. "But who are you really?"

The supernatural being sighed and crossed her arms, but she didn't speak because she knew Midorima will already cover up for her. And as she predicted, the green-haired guy talked on cue.

"Lachesis is one of the three sister deities, the daughters of Zeus and Themis in Greek Mythology. They are called Moirai or 'Fate', because each sister is tasked what to do about a person's fate, or they prefer to call it 'thread of life'." Midorima explained. "Lachesis is the most powerful because she decides how long a person lives and what would happen to his or her life. The decider of someone's destiny. They are often described as ugly and strict, so I didn't expect her to be this.. young-looking, I apologize." He said the last word while looking down and adjusting his eyeglasses, his forest-colored irises hidden by the reflection of light.

"Ah, but that is within my prediction." Lachesis said with a smile. "I rarely show my true form, the one you're seeing right now, to other people especially those bastards the mortals call gods. My father is worried that me and my sisters might snatch away Aphrodite's title. I'm not welcome about it either. I don't want any guys flocking around me." She said, letting the four guys hear a 'tsk' from her as her smile vanished.

"So why are you here anyway~?" Murasakibara said, wanting to be distracted about the fact that he doesn't have any snacks with him.

Kise nodded in agreement. "Yeah! You could have just sent your sisters! Wait, what does your sisters do again?"

Lachesis resisted the urge to make Kise fly to the other side of the school while breaking the walls in the process. "You're amusing, but annoying."

"So mean -ssu!"

Midorima sighed and shook his head. "His sister Clotho weaves the thread of life, and Atropos cuts it, which means death."

The deity hummed in agreement. "I can just send Atropos here and just cut you off but Clotho's too.. entertained by the likes of you." She said, disappointment lacing in her voice. "Now she weaved a particularly long thread for you and I already determined your fate. However.. in these past few months I'm seeing something I shouldn't see."

"And that is?" Aomine said.

Lachesis narrowed her eyes. "You're defying your own fate."

The sentence made an echo around the room, loud enough to make Midorima cringe. He had sensitive ears and he's sure Lachesis knew that, but he think she's just ignoring it. Also, even if it is loud, he's sure that no one hears it outside the clinic.

"For months now, I've seen you idiots defying your fates and altering Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsumi's." Lachesis said, ignoring Aomine's scowl for calling them idiots, and the last phrase. "A lot of people actually have willpower to change their fates and I don't usually complain because it is entertaining. But sometimes, annoying ones just like this, I interfere and do what I need to do, regardless of the circumstances."

"What do you mean by altering Akashi and Tetsu's fates?" The indigo-haired male questioned.

Lachesis took a silent deep breath before answering. "They're supposed to fall in love, not fall apart."

Collective gasps were heard inside the infirmary. They can't believe it, especially Kise, who dreamt of Akashi as a flower girl and not as the groom. Those two? Falling in love with each other? Wow. Great! They wouldn't be surprised if the next thing that will happen is Haizaki dancing Carameldansen and horses will grow fish tails and take refuge to the desert with snakes as breakfast. Incredulous, but so is the thought of Akashi and Kuroko being together.

"I can't let you alter like I freaking used to because their threads are severing bit by bit and the threads of other people connecting to them are slowly being cut off or moved in an inconsiderate distance. Their threads of life are damaged severely." Lachesis explained. "That's why I traced the path of the damage and it stopped to where your threads are tangled with them, so it means you're the reason."

"Sorry lady but I can't see my role in the damage part." Murasakibara said lazily.

Midorima widened his eyes. "Feelings.." Their feelings for Kuroko Tetsumi. Of course. "So the change.. is that because of the damage you're talking about?"

"No. Made them myself." Lachesis answered proudly. "I changed them a little bit after finding a parallel part of their threads with only a little damage. It is to prevent more other annoying events from happening." She said, pulling a stray chair near her and sat down. And before Aomine could even peek she immediately crossed her legs.

"So.. is there any way we could fix it?" Kise said, slightly trembling after hearing the 'damage' part.

The blonde goddess smirked. "That's why I'm here, bitches." She snapped her fingers and the four GoM found themselves sitting in their respective beds, but they can't move. "I can't fix it myself since the damage is too big. I can untangle you, but your memories are too bright, and the memories are brightest and easy to imprint when you haven't reached adulthood yet. Memories are one of the biggest lifeline of the thread of life, so if I untangle them from you, it might damage yours too." She continued to explain. "I can turn you back to being kids and erase your memories but the damage on your thread can become very bad memories in the future so that's a no-"

Aomine grumbled. "Can you just get straight to the point where you say the details why swapping Akashi and Tetsu's gender are important in fixing the so-called damage?"

"Aomine!" Midorima scolded, but was followed by Lachesis' laugh.

"I'm getting over there you stupid thickhead idiot now shut the Underworld up!" Lachesis said with a pissed expression which is the opposite of what her empty laugh conveyed earlier. She immediately calmed though. "So I was saying, I'm giving you a mission to fix this."

"Huh?" The four GoM members chorused. "What mission?"

"Simple." Lachesis showed a smirk. "Make Akashi Seira and Kuroko Tetsuya fall in love with each other."

Loading.. 0.1%

5%

43%-

"Don't you get it?!" The goddess shouted with an impatient expression which immediately boosted the loading of GoM's brains to 100%

"HUH?! MAKE THEM FALL IN LOVE?!" Aomine took the turn to shout. "Akashi is NOT capable of loving someone!"

"He is you moron."

Kise frowned. "But-"

"No buts!" Lachesis shut him and other protestants off. She widened her eyes for a moment and looked at the wall clocked before letting out a 'tsk'. "I've been out here for so long so I'll tell you everything now. Atropos is bugging me. Apparently an 'angel hunter' is trying to do something I won't very much like."

The four members of Teiko basketball team fell silent, intending to listen to every word she'll say.

"I altered everyone, except yours, their memories regarding Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsumi. I even altered their own memories of themselves, as you can see, so now they are known as Akashi Seira and Kuroko Tetsuya." The blonde deity explained. "If you idiots want everything to return back to normal, just make them fall in love with each other. But the way their threads were damaged, I'd say you only had five months to do it."

"Easy to say it that doing it." Aomine muttered. Midorima was sure Lachesis heard that but she didn't showed any signs that she did.

Kise looked worried. Five months more and it will be the end of their third year. They'll be senior high schoolers after that.

"This mission is a secret, so don't tell anyone. Especially Akashi and Kuroko or the thread will be severed and they will commit suicide, which is bad for us." Lachesis added. "If you want to, just ask me first. If you won't listen to me, I'll personally lend Atropos' shears and cut you off myself. Y'all are already defying your fate, don't dare defy me too."

Murasakibara's face earned a frown, which was an unusual expression because all the time he had this lazy expression. "I may look like stupid but I know that something will happen if we didn't carry out the punishment, ne?"

"Of course." She said with a little smirk. "Well aside from Kuroko and Akashi's life threads being damaged and couldn't get their supposed life back and make the rest of their days as miserable as Underworld, your life threads will be damaged too." She explained. "Of course, not as much as they had but I don't think you would like the idea of watching them living their life in agony knowing that you caused it. Also, one more minor thing, everything won't go back to normal, but they'll remember everything."

"That's too much -ssu!" Kise finally said something, not bearing to just stay quiet while the woman in front of him spouted nonsense.

The latter frowned. "A lot of people warned you before, right? I'm sure you know that trying to defy fate has consequences."

Midorima looked down. He, of all people, knew that, being a follower of Oha-Asa and believing fate.

"But we never knew-"

"You knew." Lachesis said sternly. "You've seen the signs and you kept interfering!" She then turned to Aomine. "You ganguro knew Akashi will want to meet who's the so-called ghost of the third stringers' gym and you who already harbored admiration to Kuroko, tried everything so that they won't meet!"

"But-!"

"You bloody tsundere knew Kuroko knows how to play shogi and was afraid Akashi will try to invite him that's why you kept mum about it."

"Lachesis-!"

"You lazy asshole knew that Akashi and Kuroko both liked books so whenever Kuroko tries to attempt inviting Akashi to go to the library, you always come between and offering him help using your height!"

"You-!"

"And you annoying brat always try to hug Kuroko when Akashi approaches him." She said. "And I know that it's not just that you have been doing."

They all looked away and didn't said anything. But Midorima the sober one got over with it quickly and gazed at her. "We'll do our best."

"You should be." Lachesis warned before vanishing from their eyesight.

"Wait, I think I forgot something."

OMAKE:

Somewhere in the academy, which is probably the janitor's closet, is where the real nurse with real jet black hair and real hazel eyes, is pounding the closet's door so hard yet she still have to make cracks.

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

Somewhere along the realm though, Lachesis widened his eyes.

Clotho paused from doing her work. "Lachesis?"

"I FORGOT THE NURSE!"

* * *

 **Fun facts:**

\- The 'angel hunter' Lachesis is talking about is Castiel from the TV series Supernatural.

\- I also altered some canon facts because the GoM's bond with Kuroko is essential to help them a bit. The altered ones are [1]Aomine still accepts Kuroko's fistbump but is working alone [2]Akashi still won the fight against Murasakibara but Bokushi stood the offer of Oreshi (No one is allowed to skip). Their training menu is just lighter because of their abilities. It's still tough though.

 **A/N:** I'm sorry this took so long! I was busy with my life and honestly I was concentrating on Remember. I decided to put Time Machine on hiatus for now until I have my ideas again. Also it'll help me focus more here and Remember.

If you think that their genders are the only thing that got swapped... hmm.. *evil smirk*

So thank you and please leave a review. They are appreciated.


End file.
